The present invention relates to a clamping assembly for the hydraulic feed lines or hoses which are connected between a tractor and the operating piston-cylinders on an attached implement such as a backhoe.
It is conventional to provide feed lines or hoses between a tractor and an implement which is attached to the tractor. These feed lines or hoses are typically connected between one or more valves and piston-cylinders on the implement for transmitting the pressurized fluid that is necessary to operate the piston-cylinders for maneuvering associated elements on the implement. In the case of a tractor mounted backhoe, there are a plurality of these hoses which extend from the tractor to the piston-cylinders on the backhoe implement. Since these hoses cannot be left to simply dangle or hang due to the moving parts which may break or damage them, a means must be provided for keeping the hoses organized and out of the way while permitting enough available hose length to accommodate movement of the backhoe arm members.
The hitch assembly between the tractor and backhoe implement provides a suitable intermediate location for securing the hoses which extend from the tractor. The hoses can be strung through the housing formed by the hitch assembly which will protect them and prevent their interference with the shifting movement of the backhoe relative to the tractor. However, a problem exists in attempting to secure the hoses within the closely confined area of the hitch assembly.
In particular, it is very difficult for the installer to use normal clamping devices having bolts in this area because known constructions require the installer to use two wrenches, one for holding the bolt head and the other for tightening the nut. Since the space within the hitch assembly is limited, it is very difficult for the installer to reach or tighten the bolts on these known clamping devices. Thus, there has been a need for a clamping assembly for these hydraulic hoses which permits ease of installation.